xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto (Earth-8096)
The X-Men went to Genosha when Emma Frost detected Professor Xavier. After an attempted "commando raid" by Wolverine and the rest of the X-Men, Magneto stated he found Xavier on the shores of Genosha in a coma. He had been caring for his old friend ever since. He allowed the X-Men to take him back to the X-Mansion and said they should consider living on Genosha. Later, Nightcrawler arrived in Genosha's fog and the cargo ship was pulled onto the island's shores and the boat was torn open and a ramp was created for the mutants on the ship. Magneto was surprised to see an X-Man on the island, but welcomed Nightcrawler anyway. Magneto palace was made entirely of metal, making it impossible to infiltrate should someone attempt to do so. Nightcrawler made that observation, but dismissed it. Nightcrawler mentioned that Xavier was still in poor condition and Magneto stated the X-Men were so trusting. When Nightcrawler discovered Genosha's "prison" system, Magneto defended his actions, stating that some mutants required "re-socialization" which entailed indefinite imprisonment. After a battle, Nightcrawler escaped by teleporting from Genosha to the Institute where Magneto had Mystique waiting for the X-Man's return while he prepared a special cell for Nightcrawler. Magneto gave Quicksilver and his Brotherhood of Mutants a mission. During the transmission, Quicksilver tells his father that if they pull this off, he'd better receive a warm welcome back to Genosha. In "Battle Lines", Magneto had a talk with Senator Kelly about holding back the powerful mutants from being sent to Genosha. He later has his Acolytes raid the MRD prisons to free the mutants. In "Hunting Grounds", he finds out that Scarlet Witch and Nightcrawler had been abducted by Mojo. After the rescue, Scarlet Witch persuades Magneto to let Wolverine and Nightcrawler go. In "Backlash", Quicksilver was not pleased with Magneto when he cuts Quicksilver's Brotherhood of Mutants loose. After a chat with Quicksilver, he has Scarlet Witch notify the MRD of the Brotherhood's hideout. In "Aces and Eights", Senator Kelly sends Gambit to steal Magneto's helmet. When Gambit gets away without the helmet and Magneto learns of this, he was about to pummel Senator Kelly until intervention by the X-Men prevented this, showing Magneto and Kelly the true horror of the future their actions are creating. While Kelly listens to reason and agrees to stop the Sentinel program, Magneto refuses to give up on his ambitions. In the three-part episode "Foresight", Magneto sends Mystique to pose as Senator Kelly to unleash the Sentinels on Genosha, making it appear as though Kelly started the attack. When the Sentinels attack Genosha, Magneto initially does nothing, claiming that the weak must be sacrificed so the strong can rally together. He then uses his powers to reprogram them to attack humans. He was knocked off his Sentinel by the Phoenix Force yet was rescued by Quicksilver who takes him back to Genosha. After the Phoenix Force was stopped, Scarlet Witch and Polaris had Blink teleport Magneto and Quicksilver away from Genosha. Finally seeing the corrupt and misguided nature of her father, Scarlet Witch takes control of Genosha with the islanders' full support. Though Scarlet Witch tells Quicksilver that he is always welcome in Genosha, she also states that Genosha is no longer Magneto's country; therefore banishing her own father. Powers and Abilities Powers Magnetokinesis Magneto possesses indefinite ability to control metal and magnetic fields. His powers extend beyond the borders of Genosha within the fog, which he may be manipulating. Abilities He is skilled in leading his mutant kind. Weaknesses Without his helmet, he's vulnerable to telepathic attacks. Paraphernalia Equipment Metal helmet which he "liquifies" when not in use. Transportation Blink's teleportation powers Notes * Magneto makes his first appearance on billboard advertisements for Genosha, a "haven" for mutants guaranteed equality, safety, and freedom. * While the Scarlet Witch is present on the island, Quicksilver is not welcomed for some reason. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:X-Mens Rogue Gallery Category:Dictators Category:Flight Category:Veterans Category:Father Category:Jewish Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Tacticians Category:X-Gene Category:Neutral Category:Man Category:Humans Category:Cape Category:Rival to the Hero Category:CYAS Category:Universe 8096 Category:Charisma Category:Europeans Category:Humans Category:Acolytes Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Male